Troublesome
by Rebecca987
Summary: Sequel to Unforgettable. Sam and Danny have been through a lot together. A whole ghost invasion and a new enemy almost as crazy as Vlad and Danny's secret now exposed. Now they have to face much much more, but can they handle it? How has life changes a month after the invasion for everyone's favorite hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...Okay this is a aequel to Unforgettable. Im just making that clear. I really recomend reading Unforgettable before reading this. I mean even if you dont read it Im sure it wont be that hard to follow alon it just might be a little confusing since I created a new character. It would mean a lot to me if you did though. And to all of my reders who came here because of Unforgattable, I wrote this because of you continued support and willingness for me to write a sequel. You guys are amazing. I PUT THE LINK BELOW. **

** www. fanfiction s/8959243/1/Unforgettable**

I was curled up the my black leather couch in my living room snuggled up with Danny. I rested my head on his shoulder and he snaked his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

Danny flipped through the channels on my tv. "There is nothing on" he groaned

"Only to the simpleminded" I said grabbing the remote

"What's that supposed to mean" Danny said poking my shoulder

I ignored him as I switched the station to the news channel.

"I thought you didn't like the news" Danny joked "I remember you saying its full of lies "

"That was before you started making appearances on the news" I smiled at him as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Ever since the invasion and Danny's secret was exposed...things have been pretty crazy I thought to myself.

Just then the screen went black before lighting up again showing Danny standing in the middle of a crowded street with people running in all directions. Then the two rings appeared around his waist and he shot up in the sky. I gazed at the site of Danny's alter ego until the screen changed and now two woman wearing a lot of makeup sat at desks smiling brightly.

"That was our favorite town hero during his latest fight" the blond one announced

"He was fighting against this metal menace" The brunette pointed to the screen that showed a close up shot of Skulker.

Danny started laughing hysterically

i raised my eyebrow at him. "What's so funny"

"They called Skulker the Metal menace" he said between gasps

"It's better than "Inviso-bill" I said trying to keep a straight face

Danny frowned "Who comes up with those names anyway" he paused "I mean Inviso-bill has got to be the worst"

I laughed "Its a good thing they don't call you that anymore"

"Yea now they call me a hero" Danny looked at his hands

"Thats a good thing" I said grabbing his hand.

"Im not much if a hero"

I leaned over and placed my lips over his, he lightly moaned in response. He twirled my hair a around his finger and I deepened the kiss. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

I pulled away "You will always be my hero" I said as I trailed my index finger down his cheek and then all the way down to his shoulder. He leaned into my touch.

Since the invasion my feelings for Danny have grown tremendously. It was more than passion...it was bigger than that,but what was it.

I gazed into Danny's baby blue eyes. He leaned towards me for another kiss. I smiled as I crashed my lips to his, I ran my hand through his hair.I pulled my leg over his lap and Danny moaned in a pleased surprose. I pulled away a few minutes later after it was getting too serious. I really liked Danny, we've been dating for a little over a month now, but that doesnt mean im ready to take the next step. Hes my first real boyfriend, should I really loose my virginity over my first boyfriend. I glanced at Danny who had his eyes closed with his sleek black hair messily spilling over his eyes as his head was lazily leaned back into the couch. I smiled at his sleeping form.

I leaned my head on his shoulder but a moment later I heard my front door open. I swung my elbow into Dannys's side. He immediatly woke up "Hey what wwas tha-" He paused as he heard my parents step in. He then disapeared from my side. I reached my arm out to see if I could feel him, I swung my hand right into his chest that was invisibe. "Dont worry, im still here" He murmered and let out a quiet but groggy chuckle.

"Sammi-kins...are you here sweety" My mother called as she stepped into the living room. When she saw me she lit up "Oh there you are"

"Here I am" I said mirroring my mothers sugary sweet tone. My mom only beamed at me not noticing my mocking tone, it was that moment I saw the bags in her hand, I groaned.

"I want you to try this stuff on for me" She threw the bags on the couch next to be...right where Danny was sitting...er, where I assumed he was sitting. I grabbed the bags and pulled them on my lap.

I peaked inside at the most horrifying pink dress was delicately folded inside. I groaned and pulled it out, I winced as if it burned when it made contact with my fingertips.

The dress was a pale pink color with an empire Waist line and neon pink ribbon that served as a belt to tie at the high waistline. Under the waistline the dress color was a slightly brighter pink shade. The material was very stretchy, soft and no doubt very clingy. I heard an almost in audible chuckle from Danny. If he wasn't so close I probably wouldnt have herd it.

I threw the horrid dress back in the bag and pushed it as far away from me on the couch as I could get it.

"I am not wearing that:

"Sammy please" My mom begged

"You know I hate dresses...and the color pink for that matter" I declared with my hands on my hips.

"Where did I go wrong" My mother muttered as she grabbed the bag and climbed up the stairs.

Then Danny materialized in front of me when my mom was safely out of ear shot,he was grinning.

"Arent you going to try on that dress" Danny teased as he leaned over and placed his hands on my knees. I felt his warm breath on my cheeks, my anger melted away.

"I swear my mom doesn't get me at all" I huffed

"Well, your hard to get" Danny said as he poked my stomach

"Whats that supposed to mean" I said glaring at him

"It means your unique" He said laughing a little

I opened my mouth to respond but suddenly Danny gasped and a puff of that familiar blue smoke escaped his lips.

We locked eyes for a second before he transformed, his baby blue eyes replaced by the glowing green ones.

"I have to go" He stated in a tone of seriousness before he turned intangible and blasted off through my roof. I sighed feeling lonely without his presence.

I walked up the stairs and swung open my bedroom door. I flipped on the switch and the light filled my room. That's when I noticed it. The pink dress was carefully sprawled out on my bed. I glared at it as I grabbed it and chucked it across the room onto the floor.

I glanced at the clock...9:00. It was a little early but I was tired so I flung the covers off my bed and grabbed my pajamas. I put them on and collapsed back into my bed after I shut off the light. Then someone draped the covers over my head and I shot up.

"Who's there" I called out into the dark. There was no reply.

I then started to get out of bed but I was immediately pushed back down. In sheer panic I opened my mouth to scream but a gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Sam...it's me" I heard a familiar voice whisper followed by bright glowing green eyes filling the dark empty space around me.

"Danny..." I asked

"Yea it's me" he said as he perched at the end of my bed

I leaned back into bed and pulled Danny in next to me. He pulled me against him and I rested my head on his chest. I gazed into his green eyes. Then my room lit up as the two rings surrounded Danny. I stared into his eyes that were no longer green but a bright blue. I smiled at the comforting sight.

I don't know how this started but a couple of nights a week if Danny didn't see anything out of the ordinary while he was on patrol he would come over and stay here. Sometimes he would stay until I fell asleep and other times he would stay all night, which means I see him in the morning. I don't mind him being here, I ways felt more safe wrapped in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. My eyes got heavy and I slipped into darkness.

**Alright what do you think. In this chapter I tried to bring out the sweetness in Sam and Danny's relationship like in the beginning of unforgettable. I greatly hope you guys like this story as much as unforgettable. Thanks for reading. Review? **


	2. Who are you

**Hey guys...So this is where things get interesting. This is the start of the reason why I named this story Troublesome. Haha anyway's I really want to hear what you if it's think and any theories you may have. Oh by the way I have really big plans for this story...the thing is my next few chapters are going to be written in Danny's point of view. I'm only doing it that way so I can keep you in the dark on what's going on with Sam!**

I felt my self being shaken. I groggily opened my eyes and came face to face with Sam. She was on her knees next to me and gripping both of my shoulders violently shaking me.

"Would you get up already" Sam said exasperatedly

"Im up okay" I said as she lifted a pillow like she was about to beat me with it

"Good,I thought I was going to use this" she said patting the black and purple striped pillow.

I grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room "Now your weaponless"I said as I lunged forward and tackled her and pinned her to the bed as I straddled her while holding both of her wrist down to the bed above her head.

We stared into each others eyes in complete silence. Then she seemed to notice the suggestive position we were in and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

I climbed off of her and laid next to her.

Sam abruptly turned on her side do we were face to face on her bed. She grabbed my chin and kissed me hard. I cupped her face in the palm of my hand. Just as I began to loose myself in the kiss I heard a knock on Sams bedroom door, we both froze. I immediately turned invisible and let myself float so I was hovering just above the bed.

"Sammy...where's your nice new dress" Sams mother huffed

"Over there" Sam said pointing to the dress crumpled on the ground.

Her mother Pam stomped over to the dress and yanked it off the ground

"You are trying this on now"Sams mother demanded. I clapped my hands over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at the thought of Sam wearing a dress.

As I was struggling to stop myself from laughing blue smoke escaped my lips. I then turned intangible and I slipped through the wall.

I flew a few feet ahead until I saw a few girls being chased by Technus.

"You can not escape me for I am Technus, master for all things technological" he said as he broke out in a kind of psychotic laughter "Give me your technological devices girls"

I chuckled slightly at Technus's pathetic attempt at stealing the girls stuff.

I then sent out a small ecto beam out of my pointer finger and struck him in the back. He swung around in my direction. I gave an enthusiastic wave as he glared at me.

While he was distracted the girls took off down the street after they gave me a grateful look.

I flew down towards Technus, I shot ecto rays at him before he had a chance to scream out his plans.

He formed a green shield in front of him before any of my blasts hit him. He gave me a surprised expression. I'm not usually this forward in my battles, but what can I say. He's one of the more annoying ghosts...he still doesn't even come close to the level of annoyance the box ghost brings.

I flew in a circle around him as I blasted more ecto beams at him. He started to dodge them but when I didn't let up he turned intangible and slipped into the ground. I stopped in my place momentarily confused, I looked in every direction. It was unlikely that he just gave up...right? I floated mid air for another moment half expecting him to shoot out of the ground and surprise attack me.

After a moment of pure silence I slowly floated away back towards Sams house.

A few minutes later I was just outside of Sams window, I was about to faze through until I realized the lights were off.

I then turned intangible and went through the window and I went through her bedroom wall. It was then that I realized the whole house was dark...and empty.

"That's wired" I though out loud

I wasn't gone that long...where did they go. I glided down the long and fancy stairwell and I swept through the entire house. It was empty.

My feet touched down on the hard wood floor and I transformed, the light filling the house for a second. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

I found Sams name in my contact list

"Where are you, I'm at your house" I sent as a text.

I roamed around the house waiting for her reply. Twenty minutes later I realized she wasn't going to text me back.

The two rings surrounded me and I was off through the ceiling. I flew through the air at a slow speed and a little lower than usual.

I scanned the ground, but after an hour of looking I found nothing. I was starting to get worried, did something happen while I was fighting Technus.

I abruptly stopped mid flight. Sams disappearance happened while I was fighting Technus. My fight with Technus was unusually short and he made a strange disappearance and he didn't say much which is even weirder. Was Sam's disappearance some how connected or is it just a coincidence?

I shook my head attempting to get my white hair out of my eyes. I wiped my gloved hand over my face. Maybe I'm being paranoid I thought to myself. Sam's fine.

I stayed on surveillance for a couple of hours and went home when I found nothing. Of course on my way home I checked on Sam's house but she still wasn't there.

I landed on my front lawn I transformed and I quietly walked into my house. I slipped up the stairs and I walked into my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed not bothering to change into my pajamas. I climbed under my sheets and my mind drifted to Sam. I thrashed around in my bed trying to find the right position. Nothing felt comfortable. I eventually slipped into darkness.

I was jolted awake by the pounding of my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and I peeled off my clothes and I put on my faded light blue jeans and white t-shirt.I quickly ran a brush through my hair and I rushed down the stairs. I sat down at the kitchen table where my bowl was already at my seat filled with my favorite cereal. My mom then walked over to me and ruffled my hair with her gloved hand before she poured the milk into my bowl.

"There you go sweetly" She said smiling at me with pride shinning in her eyes.

I smiled at her before I lifted my spoon to my mouth. After I finished my breakfast I ran to the front door and I slung my backpack over my shoulder and I ran out the front door.

As I ran towards Casper high I checked my messages and I still had no reply from Sam. Once I was in the school I made a B-line for Tucker's locker. I sighed in relief when I saw Tucker spinning the knob on his lock.

"Have you seen Sam" I asked when I reached Tucker.

"No and she's not answering my calls or texts" Tucker said stuffing papers into his locker.

"Daaaanny...Tuuucker" I heard a familiar voice call.

Me and Tucker turned towards the voice at the Sam time. My jaw literally hit the floor.

I saw Sam parading down the hall in 3 inch purple heels and the dress her mother gave her a couple of days ago. I was surprised by her out fit but what almost scared me was the fact that she was exploding with cheerfulness.

I glanced at Tucker who was staring at Sam in disbelief.

**So what do you think is going on with Sam. She goes from beating Tucker with a stick to parading around in a dress. What do you guys think happened to Sam. Review!**


	3. Clueless realization

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I was writing this the other day on my phone in the notes thing and I accidentally deleted the whole thing. Yea I freaked(I mean over reacted). But thank god whenever I make a note I get emailed a copy so it wasn't completely lost! Anyway I hope you guys like this...it caused me enough stress. **

I glanced over to Tucker who was staring at Sam with his eyes wide. Sam walked over to us with her purple healed shoes tapping loudly on the floor with every step. She grabbed Tucker and hugged him.

After she released Tucker she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. The second she touched me my breath chilled dramatically and came out as a blue mist.

I pushed Sam off of me and I ran down the hall. I threw myself against the doors leading outside of the school and the second I was out I transformed. Even after all this time of my secret being exposed I still felt uncomfortable transforming in front of large groups of people.

I floated up a few feet from the ground and as soon as I darted forward my legs turned into a tail and I circled the school. My breath turned warm and I could not see any ghost...no threat.

I sighed as I paused in the air my tail flashed into my legs again. I ran my fingers through my messy white hair...where did it go?

"Hey look it's Danny" I heard a female voice call and I spun around to face the school. Paulina was sticking her head out one if the windows and flailing her arms over her head. I rolled my eyes as more students gathered around her and started calling my name. I turned intangible and I flew through the school.

I landed in the boys bathroom and I transformed. As I walked out I immediately looked for Tucker and Sam. I was extremely worried about Sam. She was definitely not acting right and it worried me that she disappeared last night.

I walked to my locker and I turned the dial. Technus attacked last night at the same time Sam disappeared. Before the attack I was with Sam and she was fine but after Technus mysteriously disapeared she was gone and so was the rest of her family. It was already late so they had no reason to leave. I smacked my head on my locker and groaned "What am I missing" I muttered.

Suddenly I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and I was pulled off my locker and turned around. "Sam's lost it" Tucker yelled throwing him arms above his head.

"I know Tuck" I said quietly "Where is she"

"I don't know, I was following her but she went in the girls bathroom. Then I waited out the door for her but she never came out" Tucker shrugged

I opened my mouth to respondbut the bell rang and Tucker and I ran to Lancers class. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

I stepped inside the classroom just as the late bell rang and Lancer glared at me and just motioned for me to sit down. Ever since the invasion and my secret came out Lancer as well as all of my other teachers have seriously cut me some slack. They still expect me to do homework but it can be late as long as its not ridiculously late and I now I can show up late depending on the curcomestances,

I have to admit that the weirdest part about all of this is the other students. The first couple of days was the strangest. I remember the first days back at school after the incident. As I walked through the hall everyone froze and just watched me. Dash left me alone and even apologized...which I wasn't expecting at all. When he apologized I saw a completely different side of him, he seemed self conscious and awquard. Paulina on the other hand was all over me...but Sam took care of that problem.

I instinctively looked at Sams seat which was empty. I was worried until I looked up at Lancer who was still glaring at me with what looked like...hate. I shifted in my seat and I looked over to Tucker for reassurance. He just looked at me and shrugged. I wasn't sure if he was shrugging because he noticed Lancers glare or that he just was concerned that Sam wasn't at her seat.

Then my breath chilled and a blue whisp slipped through my lips. My hand shot up in The air.

Lancer nodded tame with a smirk

"I need to go...its a ghost" I said as I stood up almost knocking over my chair.

Everyone turned around in their seats and looked at me, the whole room went up in whispers and excited shrieks.

"No you can not" Lancer said in a cold tone. I gaped at him.

Just as the bell rang signaling the end if class I stood up and grabbed my backpack but as I looked up and made eye contact with lancer...I gasped. His eyes flashed red before they returned to normal. I almost fell over at the sight and I looked at Tucker who was already half way out of the door. I quickly ran out the door after him and I grabbed his arm.

"Did you see how Lancer was glaring at me" I asked Tucker

"Did you see the load of homework he assigned?" Tucker said loudly

"This is serious...at the end of class his eyes flashes red" I said falling my arms.

"Really" Tucker said in disbelief.

"Yea and my ghost sense kept going off and I couldn't keep asking Lancer to let me go"

Tucker raised his eyebrows "And Sam wasn't there right"

"What does that have to do with anything" I asked

"We'll your ghost sense went off around Sam earlier didn't it...and just now your ghost sense went off in from of Lancer...and his eyes flashed red"

I ran my fingers through my hair, that was strange. "You think Sam and lancer are ghosts" I said slowly

Tucker face-palmed "No...I'm saying that maybe a ghost overshadowed them"

"If a ghost overshadowed them I wouldn't be able to sense them" I said shaking my head.

Tuckers eyes went wide "What if a ghost kidnapped them and is impersonating them in their own body"

"Sam did disappear the other night" I said exasperatedly "But I don't even have the power to make myself look like someone else"

"Not every ghost has the same powers...right"

"Right...as far as I know i'm the only one with the ghostly wail" I said realizing Tuckers point.

"And did you notice how Sam didn't show up at class when that ghost impercinated Lancer"

"Yea...that means theirs only one ghost" I said

"So...why is this ghost doing this anyway"

I felt my eyes go wide "Didn't I fight a ghost with a shapeshifting power before" I said remembering when a ghost posed as me a while back.

"You did...do you think he wants revenge"

"Why else is he here"

"Some revenge...hes not even hurting you. Hes just messing with people who know you"

"Well remember thats the way he is, to him this is revenge and twisted entertainment mixed together for him" I paused with realization "But he is hurting me" I deadpaned

"What do you mean"

"Well like you said before, he kidnapped Sam and Lancer...he probably has her family too since they disapeared also after I left her house last night"

"You were at her house last night" Tucker said with raised eyebrows

"Yea...and then...Wait what" I almost shrieked "It's not what you think, we were just hanging out" I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Calm down dude...she's your girlfriend" Tucker put his arms up insurrender with a huge grin on his face.

I buried my hand in my palm "this is serious Tuck...my ghost sense went off I left and when I came back she was gone. The weirdest thing was it was Technis and he just gave up...he didn't even shout out his plan"

**once again a lot when into this so I really hope to get some feed back. And do you know who this ghost is that is after vengeance on Danny?**


	4. I got you now

**Hello guy's! As soon as things get settled with Sam Ill be switching back to her POV which I should happen in a few more chapters. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to write them!**

"We need to find Sam" I said exasperated.

"Well first we need to find the ghost pretending to be her" Tucker said.

"How are we going to do that, it could be literally anyone" I said raising my arms above my head.

"I know...but as soon as we do find him we have to capture him"

"And how do we do that"

"The Fenton thermos duh" Tucker added as an after thought "Isn't it obvious"

"We'll if we didn't have to talk to him then it would be obvious" I snapped.

"Oh...right" Tucker said slowly "I'm just so used to just catching them" he shrugged.

Suddenly I got an idea...I reached into the side pocket of my slightly worn backpack and I rummaged through it a moment before my fingers brush up against what I was looking for.

I held out my hand toward Tucker and slowly opened my fist to expose two pairs of Fenton phones the same shade of green as ectoplasm.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at me before he grabbed a pair and shoved them in his ear.

"You need to keep them in at all times so I can contact you or vice versa if one of us finds the ghost"

Tucker nodded in agreement before we parted ways to our next class. As I walked down the hall I plugged my own ears with the Fenton Phones.

I walked into my algebra class and sat at my seat. I immediately pulled out my notebook knowing that most likely be we"ll be taking a lot of notes. I glanced over to my left where Sams assigned seat was located but her seat was empty and her desk was clear of any writing utensils or paper.

When I looked back up to the front of the room I noticed class had officially started and stood at the front of the room. The white board was already full of notes all messily sprawled in black marker.

I quickly started jotting down the notes when the classroom door swung open. When I looked up I was shocked to see Sam walk in the door wearing bright yellow skin tight jeans and a pink T-shirt. I blankly stared at her a moment until I remembered that wasn't really her.

She smiled at me but it was overly friendly...and fake. She sat at her desk and stared blankly at the front of the classroom.

I quietly unzipped my backpack and I shifted my books and papers until my fingers brushed against something cold. I glanced down into my backpack and in my grasp was the Jack O'nine tails. I was thankful I kept some of my parents best inventions with me at all times. I rummaged through my bag until my fingers wrapped around a cool metallic cylinder shaped device I recognized to be the Fenton Thermos simply by touch.

I casually lifted my hand out of my backpack and continued to furiously copy down my notes secretly glancing back at the Sam's imposter every so often. I noticed that Sam had started writing on a loose leaf sheet of paper...and I highly doubted it had anything to do with today's algebra lesson on Parabolas.

When the bell rang Sam jumped out of her seat and darted out of the classroom. I trailed behind her matching her fast pace. I looked to my right just as Tucker walked out of his classroom and when he saw me he instantly joined my side. We dodged students as we ran faster and faster gaining on Sam.

As I ran faster I noticed that i had passed Tucker and he was quickly getting further and further behind me. When I looked back at Sam she was running at an inhumanly fast pace. I used my enhanced senses to push me forward a little bit faster. I reached my hand into my back pack and I pulled out the Jack O'nine Tails as I followed Sam.

Sam threw herself into the front doors and exited the school building. I smiled because she made it that much easier to catch her and talk to her or whoever was pretending to be her. I had my suspicions on who it might be.

When I made it outside of the school building I stopped in my tracks. Sam was no where to be seen. Then my breath chilled and a blue smoke escaped my lips and before I had a chance to respond I was stuck in the back by something with a big enough force to knock me to my knees. The Jack O' nine Tails flew out of my hand as I hit the ground. I grunted when I rubbed my hand on my back which started to bleed and sting.

I looked behind me wincing in pain as the motion irritated my still open wound. My eyes widened when Sam stood there holding one of my parents Ecto-Sabers in an offensive position.

Sam lifted the Saber like she was about to stab me with it. She suddenly brought it down with a speed and grace only a ghost could have. I rolled over just missing the Saber by a centimeter as it pounded into the concrete.

I stood up on shaky legs, I put my arms up to get the message across that I didn't want a fight...not with her...or at least not when this ghost looked like her.

She thrust the Saber towards me and I hunched forward sucking in my stomach avoiding the Saber from piercing my abdomen.

Sam swept the Ecto-Saber in an upward motion barely giving me enough time to recover from almost spearing me under thirty seconds ago.

I pulled my back pack off my back and I swung it over my chest blocking the ghosts attack. The Saber sliced into my backpack tearing it from end to end.

I got up as Sam was repositioning herself for her next attack. I threw my backpack behind me and I summoned my powers. Two white rings appeared around my waist changing me into Phantom.

Sam growled at my stronger and less vulnerable form. She lifted the saber ready to strike. She swung sideways levelly to my head with full force. I ducked barely missing the saber, before I could react Sam swept the Saber across my feet knocking me down.

She lifted the Saber above her head and my hand lit up, just as she lunged forward with the weapon I shot it out of her hand.

I smirked as she watched it soar threw the air and hit the brick wall of the school.

I jumped back up with both of my hands emitting a fiery green glow. Sam's eyes widened as she stared up at me as I towered over her.

"Give me back my friend" I yelled.

She clenched her hand into a fist and swung at my face but I dodged easily only to be met with her second punch from her left arm. She punched me square in the jaw causing me to stumble back in surprise. Sam's eyes turned an eerie blood red reminding me this wasn't my best friend. I charged forward kicked the ghost in the stomach at full force.

Sam fell to the ground with a thud but without hesitation she phased through the ground.

I stared at the spot she disappeared from a moment when I felt something grab my ankles. I looked down at the intangible hands gripping my ankles and suddenly I was thrown face first in the ground.

I lifted myself to my hands and knees grunting in pain. When I looked up a tall figure wearing a trench coat and black boots towered over me. My eyes drifted up to the figures face but I froze at the image. Amorpho stood there with his red eyes narrowed into slits. The fact that he had no mouth still creeped me out on a number of levels.

I balled my hand into a fist and I punched him in the face right where his mouth should be. He reached out his hand and grabbed me by the collar of my jumpsuit and pulled me closer.

"You will never see your friend and her family ever again" Amorpho hissed even with his lack of a mouth.

**Thanks for reading! Where do you guys think Amorpho would hide Sam and her family...and Lancer? Haha I don't even know why I had him take Lancer.**


End file.
